The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to a diagnostic architecture for use with an interface between an operating system and platform firmware.
In the process of manufacturing a build-to-order computer system, diagnostic software may be copied to the computer system and executed to ensure the reliability of the system. Computer systems offered by a computer manufacturer, particularly build-to-order computer systems, may include different features and devices. Accordingly, the computer manufacturer may need to customize the diagnostic software for each platform that the manufacturer offers. The process of customizing diagnostic software for computer systems may require a costly and inefficient development effort.
In addition, diagnostic software may include one or more test modules associated with one or more devices provided by a third party vendor. As used herein, the term test module refers to a set of information that may be used to test or perform diagnostics or other services on a component of a computer system. The information may include, for example, one or more test routines, test information, device information, parameter information, and other programs. The test modules may be used to perform tests on the components of a computer system. The test modules provided by the third party vendors may not conform to a uniform standard or convention, however. As a result, additional development effort may be needed to overcome the lack of standardization and incorporate test modules provided by third party vendors into diagnostic software that may be used in a build-to-order manufacturing process.
Computer systems typically include an operating system and platform firmware and may include an interface between the operating system and the platform firmware. One such interface is described in the Extensible Firmware Interface Specification (hereafter “EFI”), version 0.99, Apr. 19, 2000 published by Intel Corporation, 2200 Mission College Blvd., Santa Clara, Calif. 95052, (408) 765-8080, and incorporated by reference herein. Although EFI may be used in booting a computer system, it would be desirable to be able to use EFI in a diagnostic architecture.
Therefore, what is needed is a diagnostic architecture that allows a test module to be used in a build-to-order manufacturing environment. What is also needed is a diagnostic architecture that uses and enhances the capabilities of an interface between an operating system and platform firmware in a computer system.